


Fluttering for You

by zweishire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Winter Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweishire/pseuds/zweishire
Summary: Prompto has always slept over at Noctis' for Christmas, but this year is going to go a little different.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2019





	Fluttering for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoulkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulkink/gifts).



> this is for the ffxv secret santa!  
> my giftee is @HON3YFLOW! i really hope you enjoy this, and are having a wonderful holiday season~

Prompto shifts on his side of the bed for the millionth time that night. He’s used to sleeping over at Noctis’, especially the night before Christmas like tonight, but something was troubling him more than usual. His heart was beating wildly, palms sweating and his mind racing as Noctis lay next to him, sound asleep. Blissfully unaware of the torment his peaceful face in the moonlight brought his best friend. Asshole.

Over the years this ritual got harder and harder, and Prompto can’t be sure when it started but the word ‘love’ had curled up and taken a rest on his chest preventing him from finding his own. Now he was stuck with nothing but the white flurries outside and a comatose Noctis to keep him company.

As a lover of love, this felt like a betrayal.

He had put this off for too long, and it was time to take the leap otherwise sleep would never come. The butterflies fluttering around in his stomach wouldn’t allow it. It was now or never.

“Noct,” Prompto’s whisper breaks through the quiet. “You awake?”

Silence. That wouldn’t do. He was going to go stir crazy if he had to wait until morning. So Prompto tries again a little louder, punctuated by jabbing his finger under his best friend’s ribs.

“Noct, wake up.” This time he’s met with a groaned ‘what’ and the prince shifting away from him. Bingo. Prompto crawls onto Noctis’ side to get a better look at his face. “Hey, come outside with me.”

“You want me to what?” Noctis grumbled, letting out a sigh heavier than the snow falling outside before turning his head to face the offending blond that dared disturb his sleep. The grogginess in his voice made the butterflies flutter more.

“Come. Out. Side.” Prompto said in a hushed excited whisper, “It’s snowing!”

The long quiet that follows makes Prompto wonder if Noctis was going to tell him to go back to bed, but the words that came next made him feel lighter than air and fall even harder if at all possible.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

Prompto loved Noctis.

After some time pushing and shoving while packing on their winter clothes, they finally make it outside. Prompto immediately felt relieved to be under the night sky stomping through the freshly fallen snow. The cold air settling the butterflies way better than that stuffy room. He could almost forget words like ‘love’ at least for the moment.

A snowball hitting Prompto in the back snaps him out of his thoughts. Spinning around to look at his attacker he’s met with another snowball to the face.

“You’re so bad at this.” Noctis laughs as he crafts another snowball between his black mittens. The sound of Noctis’ laughter brings the word ‘love’ running back to settle in along with its friends the butterflies.

“Tell me that again when you’re not cheating!” Prompto shouts back. He runs to scoop up some snow and dodges Noctis’ next throw. He whips it in Noctis’ direction grazing his friend before dashing to hide behind a tree before another snowball is lobbed his way. From his hiding place, Prompto starts working on his ammo reserves for the upcoming war. “Ha, not so easy now that I’m paying attention, huh?”

“At least I’m not a coward.” Noctis quips back.

They play around like this for a long while, and things felt normal. ‘Love’ and the butterflies cozy and warm making Prompto hesitate a little too long whenever Noctis was too charming. Which was always. If you asked Prompto he’d say Noctis’ highest stat was his charm.

“You giving up yet?” Prompto asks, panting from his refuge behind a wall. There’s no response and that piques his curiosity. He peeks from behind the wall and finds Noctis nowhere to be found. He steps out looking around quizzically, snowball in hand ready just in case. “Noct?”

“Not a chance.” Prompto hears those words before he feels Noctis tackle him from above, causing the two of them to land in the snow with a squawk from Prompto.

“Dude, what the heck?” Prompto is the first to find his words after being winded. The weight on top of him shakes with laughter, the sound right in his ear, and Prompto can’t help laughing with him. He can’t bring himself to be angry when Noctis seems to be having such a good time. The butterflies swirl and he’s glad that he can blame the flush cheeks on the cold.

When Noctis lifts his upper body up using his elbows his face is just as red and the smile he wears is bigger than Promtpo’s ever seen.‘Love’ dances at his throat ready to spill out and he swears he could die happy right here.

“Sorry,” Noctis finally manages to get out between gasps, “It was the perfect opportunity but, uh, I slipped… You okay?”

More than okay. I’m over the moon. Is what Prompto’s heart says. He wishes he had the courage to say it out loud. Instead, he says, “Yeah.”

Prompto’s never felt lamer than at this moment.  
Noctis doesn’t seem to mind because they stare at each other, not really sure where to go from here, and Prompto finds the butterflies are getting out of control and ‘love’ is so close to the tip of his tongue. Maybe this was his chance? Would it be alright? Nervousness bubbles up from deep within the tornado of butterflies. He thinks that he sees the same feelings reflected in his friend’s expression, but his fears stop him from putting faith in that. He prays his laugh isn’t as strained as he thinks it is.

“Um, so...?” The breathless not-question comes before he knows what he wants to say. Noctis seems to startle at this and before anything can be said the prince rolls off of him. The two of them stay laying side by side once again. The snow above them falling slowly with only the sound of their breathing left. Prompto once again left with his thoughts of ‘love’ and ‘what ifs’ long enough to decide this was it.

He was going to tell Noctis he loves him.

“Prompto?” Noctis breaks the silence first, and Prompto’s heart skips a beat.

“Yeah, Noct?” Prompto doesn’t dare turn his head to look.

“Love you.”

Those two words hang between them for what seems like an eternity. A tsunami of butterflies burst forth as Prompto’s brain catches up with this new development. Sitting up, he looks down at Noctis who returns his confused expression with a small smile.

“You jerk!” Prompto blurts out and at Noctis’ shocked expression he amends with, “That was supposed to be my line…”

All that preparation and waiting for the right moment. Dashed. All because of Noctis, and Prompto can barely manage a pout because the object of his affection is laughing again. 

Prompto leans forward to steal a kiss and decides that maybe it wasn’t so bad this way.


End file.
